Not Happy
by Lady-Kasha
Summary: He would have laughed if he thought for a second he could remember how. A take on how Ace escaped from Impel Down. Devil Fruit users from all over the Grand Line are purchased to be the main attraction in a seastone tournament. /SL?/


**Not Happy**

The moon light glistened over the cool marble of the raised arena. All around the high up central stage were cages built and secured with seastone. The night air hushed silently sweeping the local surroundings rising over high walls and rushing down over the arena stands whipping around the central stage and the cages below. Ace shivered against the wind pulling in closer to the body he was attached to. The seastone was cold and hard against his right wrist, but the other hand it was attached to lightly brushed his cold fingers. He breathed in deeply feeling that the smell of smoke was the only thing keeping him sane. Impel Down had been much like this, cold, dark, damp, empty. Another shiver raked his body and Ace curled himself further into the marines lap. He felt cold, so cold.

He would have laughed if he thought for a second he could remember how. This was truly a laughable situation. He had seen Smoker right before he had gone off to fight Blackbeard, now the man was here with him the second he got out of Impel Down. Though, this was not how it should have happened. Fire Fist Ace's escape from the World Government hell hole should have been front page news. Instead…his cell on the inside of the greatest prison known to man had opened one day to a flood of bright lights and an overly dressed woman. The woman was really no more than a child. She had cheered aloud, claiming he was what she had wanted, and an older, also strangely dressed man chuckled telling the guard to make it ready for transport.

Ace had been confused, but he did not have time to ponder over the situation before he was knocked out by the guard. The infamous pirate awoke again in a fancy bedroom on a rolling sea, chained to the wall with seastone and not an inch slack. He spent the next few days like this being hand fed by an overly cheery young girl. Ace knew what was happening or had happened the child was a Tenryuubito and he was her pet. The great Fire Fist Ace, commander of Whitebeard's second fleet, a pet to a little girl. Disgusted with himself he could not help, but feel _happy_ for finally being out of the darkness.

They landed midday some time later and the flame wielding pirate was chucked into a cell. The girl had told him to do well. She wanted to double her investments on him she said. The child seemed so evil. This place felt more like a prison than the other place had. He automatically tried to find a way out of the cell and all he was met with was the sickening feeling of seastone. Ace gave up, ready to resign his fate to the small woman with more than enough money and power to make him do or not do whatever she wanted.

Fate was against him on this notion. The D. clan does not give up. He was not to give up. Later that same day he heard a very familiar voice bellowing out in a most fearful tone. Ace's head shot up running to the barred side of the cell, tripping on the stone floor, and falling into the seastone bars. Ace did not even feel the cold as he looked up to see him. Surrounding him where three men holding the next captured companion steady. In their grasp stood Commodore Smoker of the Marines in all his glory bound with seastone and stripped of his usual twin cigars.

"Smoker baby!" Ace called out from his cell. Tears and a smile were threatening to break out over his face from the mere sight of the other man. Smoker turned a look of shock displayed on his face, then their eyes locked. Smoker's entire being smiled to the pirate known as Portgas D. Ace.

"Portgas…" The marine growled out knowing not to smile at a pirate. The timber of the marine's voice alone caused the pirate to shake against the bars. Smoker would _not_ lose face in any situation not here, when the two were so close to each other. Ace tried to smile then he tried to smile like he would have back then. Ace knew he failed at his attempt seeing the marine cringe back from the sight of what he produced.

"Finally decided to crossover and become a pirate, did ya?" Ace asked and Smoker glowered at the pirate. Ace perked up even more leaning into the bars wanting to run out there and tackle the other man. Ace wanted him so badly. He had never really desired anything like this even before when he chased after the marine this feeling was not their yet.

"You damned brat! Don't you ever say that to me! I am a fucking Marine!" He turned towards me and the men scrambled a bit trying to hold him back. Then a third voice spoke up, a much calmer high pitched one.

"Well if you two are going to fight you might as well fight in your cell. You were going to be paired with the other marine, but you and the pirate are the same type. Yes, I think I will go tell daddy about the change. Lock him up!" An older girl then turned on her heels and marched away. Smoker called out after her, but it did no good. He was shoved and pushed towards my cage and I backed away from the bars to receive him. They pushed their way in and here he was in front of me. They locked our arms together and once they were out of sight I fell against him and began to cry.

Smoker explained that the girl was indeed a Tenryuubito like I suspected and her family was hosting a little tournament. Devil fruit users from all over the Grand Line picked like flowers and brought here to fight each other in pairs and without their abilities. It made me feel sick knowing what was going on here. I tried to sleep, but nightmares of Impel Down kept coming back. Eventually Smoker just pulled me into his lap and told me to stop talking. I slept like I had not in a long time.

Now though, curled in his lap, I could not sleep the cold was preventing me from doing so. Smoker might be my only source of heat, but he did not compare to the usual warmth I was use to emitting from inside me. Smoker tugged up Ace's limb form and Ace blinked up to the Marine with one shoulder free of his usual coat.

He then proceeded to grab the sleeve that was still attached with his cuffed hand and flip the jacket inside out over my arm. Then the marine slipped my arm through the other hold and pushed me back down into his lap. I tried to say something, but his gloved hand covered my mouth and the bigger man leaned back drifting back into sleep.

The next few days continued on and on like there was no end. Then one day when the usual man enters to give them breakfast a much larger portion of food is placed in front of them. Ace is huddled against Smoker in the marine's jacket. The marine looks to the food then back up to the man.

"Last meal?" Smoker questioned, looking to the man, Ace blinks waking up clustered against the marine. The man just looks to the feared pirate trying to suck every last drop of heat from the marine.

"You two are in the first match." He states turning and leaving. Once he is out of their range of sight, Smoker sighs in relief and Ace dives towards the food. The cell is small enough that the marine's arm hardly swings when the pirate dive's for the large platter of food. Smoker snorts at the hungry pirate.

"Want any old man?" Ace asks holding out a plate towards the marine. Smoker growls opening up his mouth to say something, but Ace throws food in his mouth first. Smoker coughs up the food and glares at the smiling pirate.

"You fucking pirate! What are you crazy?" Smoker asked leaning towards the boy. Ace looked horrified and Smoker quickly reached forward grabbing the boy as the pirate begins to trash about. Smoker holds him close as the boy sobs and claws at the marine.

Time passes slowly after Portgas regained his right mind. Smoker waited as Ace leaned against him lost in deep thought. Voices began to gather above them and Smoker took to counting the spectators of their little death match. Ace clung to him noting that the marine seemed to be lost in thought as well. Finally a man came and opened their cell up. Smoker tapped Ace out of his daydream and pulled the pirate up with him.

"I'm glad we're first…" Smoker stated when Ace's ear passed by his mouth. Ace blinked, looking to the marine. Smoker did not acknowledge that he said anything at all. The two walked past the other cages, Ace recognizing the faces of other men from the world famous prison. Smoker recognizes a government official and a bounty hunter, who preferred to stay on the safe side of the Grand Line.

Smoker took the first step towards the raised arena with his eyes down cast as the crowds cheer. Shocked gasps echo through the marble expanse and the sound of something being dragged along the ground grows louder. Ace hovers close to the Marine keeping his unguarded eyes on the hollows of the marine's neck. Ace felt naked without his orange brimmed hat and needed to cling close to the bigger man out of fear.

The feeling had not left the pirate since he left Impel Down, but now it was back with a vengeance with all these hungry eyes on him. He was glad to have the inverted Marine jacket on his shoulders. The eyes could only pierce him so deep. The white leather felt scratchy against his skin and the red lamb skin was full exposed to the elements, but it was something separating him from them. The pirate turned prisoner leaned forward as their opponent walked up the opposing marble stairs. First the head of a very wanted criminal appeared over the field of white. This was no pirate, just a murder who went from island to island killing and eating all who got in his way. Ace shuddered as he saw the man's partner. He was already dead and unidentifiable seeing his partner had starting eating him from the top down.

The crowds gasped as the dead corpse was dragged on stage. An announcer began to speak, but Ace was not paying attention his eyes were locked on the corpse's face. Smoker had stepped in front of him causing Ace to look up catching the hungry look being directed to him from their living opponent. The mighty pirate unconsciously took a step back behind the marine his breathing becoming labored. Smoker glanced back seeing Ace's face turn white. The marine knew he would be fighting this fight alone. It did not matter though, what matter was keeping Ace alive and getting that killer's hair pin.

The announcer called out with the starting bell and the psycho charged taking the dead body with him. The dead body jumped and flopped much like a dead fish spewing blood and other bodily fluids around the white ring. Smoker took Ace's locked hand in his and pulled causing the pirate to trip and fall into his muscular back.

"Portgas!" Smoker called kicking the opponent away. The pirate was crying against the marine's back. "Fuck." Smoker cursed aloud turning around to the shell shocked pirate and twirling him under one arm picking up the slimmed form. Smoker jumped avoiding the killer's following attack. The man smiled spinning on his heals tossing the dead body towards the marine and pirate combination. Smoker dodged again nearly falling out of the ring.

"You damned brat." Smoker growled out looking to the blood stain on the concrete from the limb body. He ran forward stepping on the link between the two bodies and slamming his fist into the guys head causing blood to shot out of his broken nose.

"Ah huh ah!" Ace panted out looking to the bleeding form he pushed out of Smoker's arm and began to beat the body in front of him into the dirt. Smoker stood shocked one foot on the opponents seastone handcuff the other on the man's stomach. His eyes were locked on Ace who was nothing like he remembered from a few weeks back. Smoker blinked feeling the man's rise and fall of his diaphragm die away with his life. Smoker pulled Ace up from the ground and pulled the pirate's free arm behind his head.

"Shh…" Smoker spoke into the pirate's ear turning his eyes to the dying man. He lifted up his left foot and slammed it down into the man's stomach finishing him off.

Ace gasped for air against the smell of smoke. The form he was clinging to bent down and Ace dug his nails onto the body he clung to drawing blood.

"Portgas…" Smoker stated pulling at his arm. Ace stared into the other man's eyes not really seeing them. Smoker pulled them apart and lifted their joined arms up. "Feel free to ignite whatever you want." Smoker stated sticking the hair pin into the lock. Ace stared and the spectators' gasped. Armed men ran up from the sides of the ring and Smoker just chuckled.

"Next time trying buying non-military grade seastone handcuffs." The block of seastone fell to the ground. The resounding clank drove Ace into motion, the heat flooded from his body and the flame was back. Smoker barely had time to switch over before Ace burst into flames causing the spectators to run like mad from the stadium. The flames shot high rising with the smoke. They out burst could be seen and felt outside the stadium. As the flames died down Ace began to reform, collapsing against the reforming Smoker. The marine glared at the three remaining Tenryuubito. He transformed into smoke pulling Ace with him away from the now scorched corpses.

Smoker reformed on the stands laying Ace on a near by bench. Smoker turned to the nearest Tenryuubito and transformed again.

"Quick the poison, we can not let him…" The woman was caught by Smoker and he smiled to her grabbing the keys around her waist. Then he transformed again taking the girl with him and dropping her on the stage next to the scorched corpses. She let out an ear piercing scream and Smoker smirked chucking the keys into the nearest cage. He then dived towards the next keeper. This girl was ready with seastone out to get him, but Smoker was smarter. He reformed himself and took the cuffs right out of her hand then picked up the child dumping her next to the other woman.

"Shameful scum!" She called out after Smoker. "Wait till my daddy hears about this!" Smoker was about to transform back into smoke when a knife planted itself into his back. He turned to see the older sister stabbing him in the back. He smirked down to her causing the girl to fall backwards. He burst forward turning into smoke brushing past her leaving the bloody knife to clang on the ground. The last one a boy was trying to stand him off with a sword. Smoker sighed and grabbed the boy with his smoke depositing next to his sister then walking forward dropping the last set of keys into a hook.

"Tell your daddy I do not care. I did not lay a single finger on any of you. Plus, I do not think Daddy will be pleased to hear how you were spending your inheritance." Smoker sighed grabbing his side and plopping down next to Portgas reaching for a cigar that was not there. Smoker sighed, leaning forward instead, feeling the blood pour out of the wound on his back.

"Commodore Smoker one of the marines men, why in hell's name are you letting us go?" Smoker looked up to see Crocodile and his two toped rank men looking over to him.

"This…" Smoker signals out to the ring where the others were creeping towards the Tenryuubito. "…is not justice." Smoker stated. Crocodile smiles and Bon Kurei wipes tears from his eyes. Das Bones just smirks moving behind Smoker to take his seat in the stands.

"There really are good men left in the world!" Bon Kurei proclaims twirling around on his bare feet.

"Hey you idiots!" Smoker called out to the pirates who decided to take revenge as apposed to the rest of the kidnapped. They had fled with their lives. "If you touch so much as a hair on their head, you won't be dealing with me, but with one of the three Admirals Fleets." Fear shook through the members who were standing on the arena. The remaining fighters then made a break for it, jumping up stands and risers to get out of the scorched stadium.

"Thank you." The only female captive bowed to her marine savior, transforming into a panther and leaping over the arena. Smoker chuckles, this action leads into a violent coughing spree. Bon Kurei takes a step forward, but Crocodile's out stretched arm stops him.

"Stay away from him." Crocodile commands as Smoker doubles over coughing up blood onto his glove splattering onto his chest and pants.

"Why? Can't you see he is coughing up his own blood?" Bon Kurei exclaimed, pointing to the blood spewing marine. Smoker looks over to the two of them and glares in the mist of another coughing fit.

"Men like him do not accept help from the enemy. Sit down." Crocodile commands. The former Mr. Two huffs up and passes by both Crocodile and Smoker to take his seat on the inside of the old Number One. Crocodile smirks and walks past Smoker.

"Why aren't you running?" Smoker asks as Crocodile passes him by.

"I already lost, plus I do not mind my current position in Impel Down. I have no information to give them, unlike your battle partner…" Crocodile states taking hit seat next to Bon Kurei effectively trapping the man between the two most powerful men of Baroque Works.

Ace awakes in a panic. He bolts up from his lying position flames already starting to form on his body. Smoker transforms and Crocodile grabs the curious Mr. Two back from the blaze. Smoker efficiently smothers out the flames before they catch anything on fire.

Ace reforms first, in the mist of smoke and flames, the fire dying with his returning sanity. Smoker follows shortly after the boy and doubles over coughing up blood onto the stadium floor. Ace realizing the marine is in trouble runs forward towards him grabbing the man.

"Smoker!" Ace sounds panicked as he grips the other man. Smoker just stands up messing up the boy's hair with his blood stained fingers. "Hey!" Ace cries out reaching for his head.

"Fix my jacket brat." Smoker growled out to the pirate who just chucked to the marine, obviously in better spirits.

"Hai, hai, who would have thought you, would care about clothing?" Ace said with a snigger. Smoker looked to the boy and growled.

"Do you even have a right to say that in what you run around in?" Smoker's voice was low and Ace perked up when Smoker took the bait. "Never mind, just do as I say." Smoker sighed, plopping back down on the bench. Ace laughed, a forced laugh, and flipped the coat right side out. Ace was about to sit down when a victory cry caused him to jump.

"Luffy?" Ace called out seeing his brother, the swordsman, chef, and reindeer burst through the door. Luffy blinked looking around, only seeing a few people in the stadium he scratched his head in confusion.

"You're too late…" Smoker stated closing his two bloody palms.

"Crocodile!" Luffy cries out missing Smoker completely. Smoker chuckles and Ace turns also spotting the man.

"Oh hey, sorry, I did not see you there." Ace said flopping down next to the marine.

"Clam down Straw-Hat." Smoker commands turning to quirk an eyebrow at the monkey's brother. Ace smiles and Luffy blinks noticing the blood covering Smoker's hands and chest.

"You're hurt." Luffy stated as the little reindeer pushed past his captain and ran over to Smoker.

"I'll be fine." The marine declared as the tiny reindeer glares up at him.

"Don't believe that. Smokey here is just putting on a face." Ace says slamming Smoker in the back causing the marine to shot forward from pain.

"Goddamn it Portgas! I am going to fucking kill you! What the hell was that?" Smoker started. Ace just snicker and Smoker turned realizing the reindeer was no longer in front of him. He growled settling to lean forward his elbows on his knees. "Just don't transform…the only one brave enough to stay was a reporter." Smoker pointed out nodding his head to the other side of the stadium where a very fat man sat pen and paper in hand writing ferociously.

"What happened why are you guys hurt? Ace I thought you were in trouble? Why is the good marine here?" Luffy asked looking to his brother and the four other occupants obviously upset.

"Leave it alone Straw Hat, you can not do anything about it. I'll handle it. Just get your brother out of here and kick Blackbeard's ass if you want revenge." Smoker winced as the reindeer began to sew his skin together.

"It was a pretty powerful poison, but it looks like you are already immune. The only problem is the wound. Your lung was pierced and I can operate here." Chopper said looking up to the big marine. Smoker placed a hand on the reindeer's head.

"Don't worry about it. I can get this fixed once I get back to my ship." Smoker pats the reindeer's head and Chopper wiggles under his grasp.

"I won't worry about it jerk!" Chopper exclaimed and Smoker chuckled pulling his hand back.

"Now get the hell out of here, unless you want to be captured. That woman is coming and I will have a big enough head ache if it's just her. That includes you…" Smoker stated looking over to the reporter who nodded scribbling a few other things down.

"Wait you mean they are going back to jail? What about those other guys?" Luffy asked. Zoro placed a hand on his captain's head and walked over to Ace offering a hand. Luffy looked to his first mate and pouted. "I do not like this!"

"I'll explain everything when we get to your ship. I hear you have a new one you'll have to tell me all about it!" Ace stated taking Zoro's offered hand letting the swordsman lift him up.

"Kyaaa!" A scream cuts over the stadium. All heads turn towards on of the entrances where a shadow appears Luffy pulls his arm back, then two figures fall down the stairs tied with vines. The third form comes down the stairs and salutes to Commodore Smoker.

"Sorry Commodore, Sir. I was able to recapture two of the pirates that fled here. The government agent I was cuffed to fainted outside, sir." The marine stated standing straight. Sanji nearly fell over and Smoker chuckled coughing up some blood.

"The marines are already coming! Come on let's get out of here!" Luffy proclaims running off.

"Luffy wait!" Chopper yells chasing after his captain. Sanji and Zoro both sigh.

"Come on Marimo, grab the brother our captain forgot and let's go." Sanji stated kicking the green haired swordsman. Zoro growled turned on Sanji causing the cook to jump back. Zoro turned to Ace and bowed his head in an apology.

"So I get a piggy back? Works for me!" Ace said jumping on Zoro's back who charged straight at the cook.

"You shitty bastard don't run at me like you are going to kill me!" Sanji yelled taking off after Luffy and Chopper.

"See ya around Smokey!" Ace called disappearing over the risers. The remaining man all chuckled at the spectacle as the new marine walked down to his captives.

"Damnit…I should have asked them for a smoke…" Smoker sighed leaning against his hand. The marine laughed dragging the two unconscious guys over to the Commodore dropping down on the side opposite Fire Fist sat.

"I'm Ki, a Sergant Major serving at Headquarters. You must be Commodore Smoker…I've heard a lot about you. Guess that was Straw-Hat Luffy I guess the rumors are true, to think those two are siblings. Though I think it would be best if I pretended Fire-Fist ran away with the rest of them." Ki stated a smile on his face.

"You sure talk a lot." Smoker stated looking to the Sergant Major.

"Only when I'm nervous…"

"Just wait a while soon that woman will be here, then you can be nervous."

"Well…at least after this the Government will kiss their own asses to keep us quiet." The conscious men blinked and snickers began to fill the blood and ash filled marble stadium.

By Lady Kasha

I am still debating if I want this to be a part of the SL series...Sorry.

One Piece is not mine. It is the great and powerful Eiichiro Oda.


End file.
